A Night to Remember
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Jane and Jester first night together. Its not graphic but hopeful they will b more m pairings of JJ
1. Chapter 1

-1A Night to Remember.

Jane and Jester had always been friends, but as they got older, they began developing feeling for one another, Not long after that they decided to court one another. As happy as they were together, the knew her parents were never approve of their relationship. So they kept their relationship a secrete from everyone, especially Dragon. Everyone in the castle knew he could not keep a secrete. In secrete they pursued their relationship, and it grew stronger with each passion day. Then one night it all change.

It was the night of the winter ball, and as part of her mother's request, Jane went in a gown. After putting up with her mother's pushy nature and Gunther's constant teasing, Jane left the ball and stepped into the garden. The night was cold, and the floor was covered in snow. Even so, the night never looked more beautiful. She sat on a bench and gazed up at the sky. The sky shined with stars, and the moon glowed a soft light. "Simply beautiful" she said to herself, or at least she thought she was alone. A very cold hand came up from behind her, and covered her eyes gently. " Yes you are.." said a voice she has come to love. She giggled under his touch. He turned her head towards his direction, and gave her a small peck on the lips before removing her hand from her eyes. " oh Jester its you " she teased. "I thought it was boy I was dancing with all night." she said, Jester frowned. Her mother was pushing her to dance with some nobleman's son, hoping that she would grow fond of him. Jester was so jealous the whole night, that he didn't notice Jane was miserable the whole night. The boy he was dancing with would not stop talking to her about himself. He only amusement was the look on Jester's face when she realized he was jealous. It was the same look he had right now, but she knew a way of making it leave. Jane immediately kissed him, and he began smiling silly again. He put his arm around her waist, and began kissing her again. His hand began traveling up and down her thigh, and his other hand began untying the back of her dress. Jane stopped him immediately, and broke the kiss off.

"Jester not Now!" she said whispered. Jane tried to lace herself up, but was to nervous from the incident. Jester signed, he put his arms around her, and tied it himself. He could feel her heart beat rapidly. "I'm sorry" he finished and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can feel your heart…Don't worry I wont pressure you like that ever again." He kissed her forehead, said goodnight, and left. Jane remain seated , gazed at the moon and stars once again.

Jester was in his room. It was freezing cold, and so he build up the fire in the fireplace. He felt like a fool. More than usual. "What was I think pushing Jane like that…" he said to himself

" You weren't pushing me" he heard Jane's voice coming from his door. "Jane…"

Was all he could mutter out. Jane smiled and said " Jester when I said 'not now', I meant not then and there…" with that she closed the door from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A Night to Remember **

**Part 2**

Jane stood in the door for few moments before, she walked up to jester and began kissing him intensely. Everything happen so fast that he fell on his bed with her on top of him, and

then they rolled off of it. He banged his head from the fall, but he didn't care. The girl he's loved his whole life was will to be his. Question was… is she doing this because she wants to or

is this a result of guilt? "Jane you don't have to do this if you are not ready…" he said between kisses. "I love you Jester.. why wouldn't I be ready…" she said, she then got off him "Do

you love me…" She asked, worried that he might be having second thoughts about her, about them. She stared at him eagerly to hear what he had to say. She didn't had to wait long for

an answer. Jester leaned forward, held her hands together, and said " Since the day we met." he then leaned forward and kissed her. Jane placed her arms on his neck, and reclined on

her back "And its Julian" Said Jester. " What?" Jane was a little puzzled " My real name is Julian. If you are going to be calling out my name tonight you might as well know what it is." He

said. Jane laughed lightly. She wasn't sure if it was from his comment, from him tracing his lips down her neck. " I love hearing you laugh…" he said to her. "It makes me feel everything is

right in the world."

Jester's hand slipped underneath Jane's dress, and caressing her leg. Jane began to feel an intense, yet unknown feeling in her stomach, which surged through out her body. She was

breathing heavily every time he touched her, and her skin became hot. Jester began slipping her dress from her shoulders, to her naval until she wasn't wearing it. She felt a little

subconscious, even if she was not completely nude. It didn't help that Jester was just staring at her with such focus and intent. He swallow hard as absorbed every inch of her, and was

overflowing with lust. She covered herself with her arms, and he broke out of his spell. Jester realized he had made her a little subconscious. So he took his clothes off to even the field. It

seem to work. She was still breathing heavily, but she wasn't ashamed about herself. He removed his hat, revealing his dirty blod hair, the his vest, followed by his shirt, hispants, until he

was completely nude. Jane then removed the rest of her clothing, and then locked lips with him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and trailed down to his back, abdominal, chest,

and even his testicles. Jester jerked and tighten under her touch. His body was not built, but it was lean and fit. Every single of his touch was gentle and loving. His lips trailed down to

her neck, down to her breast and stomach. Jane's shivered, the feeling in her stomach became more intense.

Jane was so lost and overwhelm. So many emotions of love, lust, joy, sadness,unity, power, and other unknowfeelings. She began moaning as a desperate attempt to release them. "

ahhhh….. J-j ahh…" Her mind was a completely blank, she had no control over her body, her heart was beating rapidly, and her skin was radiate with heat. Jester got between her legs,

and mounted himself on her. He his penis went slowly inside of her, and they both felt an intense and sharp pain and pleasure. Jane sank her nails into his back, and gave out a scream.

Jester's mind went blank. He didnt know what to do. He felt the pain on his back and his lower regions. Then his body then began reacting to a natural rhythm. He thrust in and out, and

the more he did it them the more pleasure they both experienced. It was all incredible intense moment. Jane was reaching the peak of the climax. "Jester…" she gasp out it more natural

than Julian, even if it was his birth name." I know..I ...feel it too...Jane..." he said to her as he grabbed her hands to stay together through the moment. They felt a kind of pleasure they

never thought they experience, and felt a deeper connection. It was as if they could feel their souls forming into one. Everything they were taught about sex, how it was sinful and dirty,

was wrong. How could something that feels the beautiful could be evil. Jester collapse on Jane. He wanted to keep going, but his energy was drained. He rolled on his side, both of them

were breathing heavily, and were experiencing the gentle afterglow of their lovemaking. " You wanted to do that for a long time?" she asked him. " For the longest" He answered " Once I

got a cold for taking too many cold showers." he said. Jane laughed. Jester smiled and held her. "Lady Knight make me a promise…" he said. "Promise Me you wont let anyone separate

us.." he asked he squeezed her upon the request. She rolled on him, and smiled. "Never" she kissed him. " I shall speak with my parents…they could not keep me from becoming a knight,

and they are certainly not going to keep me from you.." she said. A few moments later they felt asleep together. It was a night to remember.


End file.
